Musical Shenanigans
by besquared
Summary: OC
1. Chapter 1

Days had passed since Jenn had really left the Iris cabin, other than getting out of the cabin for food and chores. She had helped a girl named Ekkanné find her lost bracelet, but that was pretty much the extent of Jenn leaving that cabin. Today was definitely a new day, and Jenn had gotten bored of sitting in the cabin all by her lonesome. She was in the mood to play piano, because she hadn't done so in a very long time, when Alex had told her h was leaving to go help his dad, Hephaestus, in the forges. She had played a song by one of her close friends, called _Gilligan._ Jennifer grabbed her piano book by, Ludivico Einaudi, her favorite modern classical composed, and set out towards the Amphitheater.

It was still early in the morning, dawn was just peaking out over the darkness of night. Dawn was always a good time of day for her, as well as dusk, because she had felt closer to her mother when all of the gorgeous colors filled the skies. Jenn made it to the Amphitheater in record time, or so she thought. When she entered, there wasn't very many demigods in the building, and she had grown less embarrassed when she was singing or playing piano in front of others. The blonde quickly ran down the stairs of an aisle of the Amphitheater, and up the stage steps to the piano. Jenn set up her piano book on the shelf on the piano for the sheet music, and opened to the song _Le Onde_ on page 101. Jenn began to play the song that she used to fall asleep to when she was a kid.

At the end of _Le Onde,_ Jenn looked back to the seating of the Amphitheater, and noticed about five or six other demigods entereing the building, she flipped to the table of contents again, in search of _I Giorni_, then turned to the page. Anything could have happened when she was in sync with the song that she had, nearly, memorized. Jenn's green eyes began closed and automatically through the emotion that was pour out of her through the song. _I Giorni_ was Heather's, her aunt, favorite song by Ludivico Einaudi. When she got to the soft part of the song, the first time through, tears welled in her eyes. Between page turns, Jenn brought up her hand to dry her tears. _C'mon Jenn,_ she thought to herself, _You can't do anything. It isn't your fault Phthonos is a complete canker-blossom-yeah, if you hear this, I just called you a canker-blossom what are you going to do about it?_ The truth was, it was Jenn's fault, in her opinion, why Heather was dead. She could have had a different attitude about the issue...if she would have said 'yes' Heather would not be dead, and Jenn wouldn't becoming more depressed by the day. At the end of the song, Jenn sighed, and closed her book. She got up from the bench, and off stage to go sit somewhere in the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenn heard a woman's voice saying, "That was beautiful playing." She turned back to see who was the owner of the voice; the woman had blue eyes, blonde hair, and full lips. Jenn wiped her eyes again, nodded, and said softly, "Thank you." She noticed the woman sitting down onto a stone bleacher, as Jennifer did the same bu a row back. A sob broth through her chest, and she looked out and up the left corner of her eyes, thinking _Gods, I feel like an idiot._ It was common for girls around Jenn's age to feel embarrassed by crying in public. She sighed, pulling her self, mostly, together, attempted a smile, though it didn't really work, and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Jenn Mason. Iris. What's your name?"

The woman looked like she wanted to talk. Jenn didn't really know what to converse about with strangers, and she didn't really wasn't to be all like 'woe is me' with a person she just met, or really anyone. The daughter of Iris was more of a suffer in silence kind of person, she really didn't like talking about her feelings, but express them in a creative way, like playing piano, singing, and whatnot. The demigod stayed silent for a while, salty tears streaming down her cheeks. Jenn lifted her head from the spot her eyes had stayed on the ground, and wiped her eyes and cheeks again. Jenn looked at the woman, then said, "So, what is your favorite color?" A mental smile grew as she thought of her best friend, Alex. The first time Jenn and Alex met, the first conversation they had been, ironically, about color.

Jenn waited for the woman's answer before contemplating a completely different subject. Trauma. She decided against it, for now. Also, Jenn had no clue as to how she would start it without looking like she needed to rant or get some antidepressants or something. The blonde's eyes began to water again after thinking about her aunt. she looked at the woman, with probably bloodshot eyes from crying so much, and said, "This may be a strange request...but can I have a hug, please?" Jenn barely knew this woman, but sometimes people just need affection. Besides, this woman seemed like a good person to be asking an odd request, like that, she seemed sweet and caring.

There was a cello case, that Jennifer assumed had been there the whole time, she just hadn't noticed it before. "The cello is a beautiful instrument," the daughter of Iris said, admiring the instrument.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice to meet you, Jenn. I'm Galia Viktor...an Apollo kid," Jennifer heard the woman say. She forced on a smile, and said,"It's nice to meet you too, Galia." The daughter of Iris actually smiled at a though, she had only met one Apollo kid, Eli Miller, and that was so he could help fix Alex when she had been training too hard with Jake, and Jenn. Thinking of Jake, she realized that he hadn't come home and, and all of the demigods, who were in Manhattan, were to come back to Camp Half-Blood...now that she thought of it, he didn't come back from Christmas break either..._Maybe he just got amnesia or something,_ Jenn though, and shrugged it off. There was too much sadness in the young girl's life at the moment to think of anything worse than that, she just couldn't handle it.

Jenn noticed Galia was smiling, a lot. She remembered when she used to be just like that. Optimistic, laughing, and smiling at everything; earlier this week she was laughing, smiling, and having a good time with Hectar. The demigod was actually kind of grateful that Dolos had cursed her, though not in the way she would prefer, because she made a good friend. When Jenn asked what Galia's favorite color was, the woman chuckled and answered, "My favorite color is salmon, pink and orange together...I think it is beautiful." Jenn could definitely agree that salmon was a beautiful color, though she preferred teal, a mix of blue and green. "That is a very good color," Jenn said, "Unique, too. Not many people could classify that kind of color."

Galia's smile grew when Jenn asked her odd request. "Of course," Jenn heard Galia say, as she climbed over her row of stone, and embraced Jenn tightly in her arms, rubbing her back-the same what that Heather would have, if she were still alive of course, if Jenn had gone to her in a time of sorrow, or hurt. Sobs broke from the demigod again, but this time she didn't try to hold them back. Jenn sighed, wrapped her arms around Galia, and stayed there for a little bit. She sighed, again, released her arms from around Galia, and looked up, saying, "Can I just say...You remind me so much of my aunt, though a little younger..."

Jenn dried her eyes as Galia said, "Yeah, I play the cello. It's my favorite...I can play a little if you'd like." The daughter of Iris plastered on a smile, that she really tried to convince not only Galia but herself that it would be the right thing to do, and nodded. "That would be wonderful." She settled back in her bleacher and listened for Galia's playing.


End file.
